The light
by Legendaryawsomeness15
Summary: Ash has written Dawn a poem out of complate depression why is he so depressed read to find out... Crappy summary i know but none the less enjoy the poem was written by me so noone steal it plz ok? Enjoy...Written for someone very special to me and close to my heart :)


Hello everyone this is my one shot "The light" this poem was written by me for someone very special to me and close to my heart and i hope she some how see's this well enjoy Everyone I think you'll like it :)

Ash put the pen down next to the notebook he was writing in he then closed the book got up and flopped on his sleeping bag with tears streaming down his face in pure depression. He had been traveling with Dawn through unova for a while now after he ran into her competing in a contest. Unfortunately his other friends Iris and Cilan had to leave and go on there paths alone so Ash decided to travel with Dawn for a little while to which Dawn couldnt be happier to have her friend return for another adventure. About a month went by as Dawn and Ash were traveling and they were able to spend whole lots of time with each other without Brock around to distract them. They were alone and happy about it not that they didn't like Brock or anything o no they enjoyed his company and viewed him as a big brother they just liked to be alone with each other even if neither of them would admit it to the other. Pickachu and Bunery completely hit it off and confessed feelings for each other and even spent a night together showing just how much they loved each other... long story short Bunery should have an egg soon. As for Ash and Dawn they knew of the passionate night their Pokémon spent together but knew better not to mention it to not risk embarrassing the fuck out of them. One day Pickachu and Bunery went to have their own little picnic together in a quiet meadow away from their campsite they both left leaving Ash and Dawn chuckle at how cute they were together like that. Something popped in Ash's head suddenly it was bothering him for a long time was he falling in love with Dawn. Ash tried to ignore those feelings but they were to strong he grabbed Dawn's hand and said " Hey Dawn wanna watch the sunset together?" Ash hesitantly asked Dawn OHNO! why did he ask that? she was gonna say no and laugh in his face or so he thought."Sure Ash that sounds nice" Dawn said with a smile Ash felt like jumping up in joy and even doing a little dance but he knew that be a stupid mood killer. So he grasped Dawn's hand just a little tighter and motioned her to follow him up a nearby hill to watch the sunset. Dawn followed Ash with a smile on her face and a red blush on her cheeks. They finally made it up the hill and sat down on the soft grass overlooking the vast valleys of the unova region almost glistening from the beautiful sunset."Thanks for bringing me here Ash its beautiful" Dawn announced suddenly "Not as beautiful as you Dawn" Ash replied but then paled and sweatdropped at what he just said. Dawn's eyes widened "Ash do you really mean that?" Dawn asked Ash said nothing except bring his lips to hers in a passionate kiss Dawn was extremely surprised but gave in and returned the kiss with equal passion. After what seemed like an eternity they parted then Dawn shot up to her feet grabbed Bunery's pokeball and dropped it next to Ash she turned and said in a hush voice "im sorry". With that said she ran down the hill past the campsite and down the path leading into town a few miles away. Ash just sat there dumbfounded at the evnts that just took place he grabbed Bunery's pokeball shrunk it into traveling size put it on a clip on his belt and walked down the hill with tears streaming down his pale face. He went back to the campsite and walked into his tent went into his backpack took a notebook and pen and began to write...

Through the darkness that was my life I had a few lights that glistened and shined but never lasted too long until one day a strange mysterious light appeared it seemed to like me a reason I was unsure of. I continued to wander the darkness but light followed once again I didn't know why but I continued to walk it still following the light made me laugh and feel…..warm inside and even though the light was only there for a short time it lit up so many paths I could barely believe I felt warm next to the light was it good friendship or something more? Maybe …..what one day something happened the light started to fade I was afraid of losing it I pleaded with it to stay but to no avail it flew away into the darkness and faded was it fear, sadness, doubt or something I just couldn't understand but nonetheless it left will it return? Bringing the same warmth and laughter it brought me before, maybe so I continue to walk the dark plains of my life with the paths faded but this time without a light.

Sad ending i know but if i get enough ppl asking for it ill make a second chapter for all of you so if i get enough support from ppl by at least next monday ill make a second chapter give me your comments in reviews or PMs i appreciate your support and i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
